Forum:Charlotte 'Charlie' Trey
Name: Charlotte 'Charlie' Trey Age: 19 Mother: Kylie Trey Father: Brian Trey Species: Rabbit Shape-Shifter, Pegasus Shape-Shifter, Fox Shape-Shifter Personality: Charlie is mute. Nothing else to it. She's shy and hardly speaks. When she does however, she can be sweet and funny. History: Charlotte was born to Kylie and Brian Trey in Hawaii. Her parents had met in Hawaii, and after their wedding, they moved there. She had a good life, and at the age of 3, her parents had a son, naming him William, making Charlotte overjoyed. She and William grew up happily together. When she was 5, she and her family moved to Spain, where she quickly learnt the native language. There, her parents had her younger sister, Grace. There, the siblings would always go out to the back garden where they had a pool, yet Charlotte would always watch, or dip her feet in, as she was unable to swim. For the next seven years, the family lived in Spain. Charlotte gained yet another two siblings; Fiona and Lance. When she was 12, she and her family moved once more, but this time, to England. There, she the happiest she had been; they lived in the countryside, and she had a whole field to play in. One summers day when she was 13, she started to run from one end of the field to the other. During that time, she had turned into a rabbit/pegasus/fox and had found out that she had gotten smaller/taller in height. She quickly turned back, confused about what happened. She ran back inside the house and asked her parents about it. They both smiled and stated that they knew that this day would come. They gave her a letter which explained a lot, since they couldn't bring it to words. Her life went by pretty normally, she would sometimes shape shift when she was outside in the field, but not much. When she was 17, she and her family went to the seaside for a holiday. The family were good until Fiona and Lance drifted way out at sea. Since Charlotte was climbing rocks nearby and heard their screams, she did nothing but jump into the water and try and push them to some flat rocks in which they could stand. Surprisingly, she managed, but before long, a current drifted her back out further. Now, it was her turn to scream for help. She watched as someone came and dragged her back to the rocks like she had done earlier. She smiled and hugged her savior, who introduced himself as Max Anderson. She hugged him, and said that her name was Charlotte. Her parents whisked her away before the two could exchange any more words with each other. For the next two years, Charlotte did nothing but think about Max, and where he was, and what he was doing. On her 19th birthday, her parents presented her with a gift; a letter. In this letter, it explained about a camp for her, and how a satyr would take her there. Surely enough, a satyr knocked on the door and took her to camp by speedboat. Charlotte Trey.jpg Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 23:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC)